Dragon Ball Triple R Retour Ruban Rouge
by Alounet
Summary: En 795, Goten et Trunks emménagent ensemble à la Capsule. Alors que tout semble paisible, certaines personnes remettent sur pied la terrible Armée du Ruban Rouge. Et si Goten était impliqué dedans ? Comment Trunks l'en sortira ? GxT YAOI
1. Notre histoire d'amour

**Dragon Ball Triple R**

**Le Retour du Ruban Rouge**

_Cette fic met surtout en valeur mon couple préféré de Dragon Ball (un couple yaoi par contre...) qui est celui de Trunks & Goten ! Ces deux là vont tellement bien ensemble, et 'est tellement évident que... il fallait leur dédier une fic ! En anglais, il y en a des millions, en francais, quasiment aucune ! Alors je me lance..._

_Histoire d'être original et d'attirer aussi les autres qui ne sont pas particulièrement fan du couple, cette fic verra aussi ses autres personnages exploités. L'histoire se déroule en 795, c'est à dire un an après le départ de Goku sur le dos de Shenron... Chaque chapitre (ou épisode) sera plus ou moins centré sur un des personnages, et le chapitre exploitera des "flash-back", nous faisons découvrir d'avantage sur les personnages en questions. Chaque flash-back se verra préciser par l'année (a noter que le départ de Goku et Oob a lieu en mai 784, et DBGT en 794)._

_Autre point, en intrigue de fond, comme le titre l'indique, nous aurons droit au Retour du Ruban Rouge. L'armée dissoute par Goku enfant, puis qui a vu naître les cyborgs, etc... est sur le point de revenir en force... Ca sera donc à découvrir !_

_Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews pour m'encourager, ca fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas..._

* * *

**Episode 01 – Notre histoire d'amour (Centric Goten x Trunks)**

- Goten ! Ton carton est encore sur le lit !

Trunks entra dans la chambre abordant son costume flamboyant, récemment acheté dans les nouvelles galeries du centre commercial. Le jeune directeur d'entreprise semblait exténué par sa journée de travail. Ils étaient en pleine restructuration et cette semaine, il passait de folles journées au travail. Heureusement pour lui, depuis quinze jours, il pouvait se consoler avec ce qu'il retrouvait en rentrant du travail.

Goten avait finalement accepté d'emménager avec lui à la Capsule Corp. Leur relation étant redevenue aussi sérieuse qu'auparavant, pour Trunks, il était important qu'ils passent une étape supplémentaire. De plus, ses propres parents n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénients. Il était encore loin le temps ou acceptait que leur fils n'aie jamais d'enfants soit dur… De plus, ils avaient toujours adorés Goten.

Le plus dur était sans doute pour Chichi. Depuis le départ de Goku, la mère de Goten vivait seule en sa compagnie. Le laissait partir pour vivre son amour avec Trunks, elle ne l'acceptait que durement. Mais grâce à Videl, elle se fit rapidement une raison et le laissa vivre de ses propres ailes.

- Excuse-moi mais maman n'a pas arrêté de me téléphoner toute la journée et…

Goten embrassa furtivement son compagnon en passant rapidement devant lui. Il posa son téléphone sur le bureau et enleva le carton de leur tout nouveau lit.

- Tu es incapable de survivre sans ton téléphone dis-moi ?

- Ne le critique pas mon chéri, sans cette brillante invention, ma mère ne m'aurait jamais laissé quitter la maison !

Trunks ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce bonheur partageait avec l'être aimé était très important pour lui. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours étaient aussi simple. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans que les deux « meilleurs amis » en étaient venus à se déclarer leur amour l'un à l'autre. Et depuis, des tas de choses les avaient séparés, rapprochés, puis de nouveau séparés. Mais Trunks savait qu'il pouvait envisager l'avenir avec optimisme. Rien ne viendrait les séparer de nouveau.

_En avril 783…_

_Trunks, alors âgé de 17 ans sort de son cours de sport en disant au revoir à d'autres garçons. Il rejoint alors une jeune fille brune dans le parc face au lycée pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner._

_- Salut Kit ! Les autres ne sont pas là ?_

_La jeune fille brune, d'un naturel souriant et doux lui fit signe de la tête. Elle montrait au loin, Goten et une autre jeune fille se rapprochant d'eux. L'autre jeune fille était le portrait craché de Kit, à une exception prêt, elle était aussi blonde que Kit n'était brune. Il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle prénommée Kat. Et si elle était douce et gentille, Kat était impulsive et sauvage._

_- Dis moi, ça c'est arrangé cette histoire avec Goten ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Il m'a expliqué que vous vous étiez fâché le week-end dernier ?_

_- Ah ! Ce n'est rien ! Il voulait que j'aille dormir chez lui mais j'avais prévu un rencard avec une copine, tu comprends…_

_Goten et Kat arrivèrent près de leurs deux amis. Puis chacun sortit son déjeuner. Goten et Trunks semblait distant l'un envers l'autre, visiblement, Kit remarqua qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas expliqué plus que ça._

_- Dites les mecs, annonça Kat, si on doit supporter votre mauvaise humeur tout le déjeuner, moi je me casse._

_- Ca va Kat, répondit Goten, on est pas de mauvaise humeur !_

_- Mais vous faites une tête d'enterrement ! s'énerva la jeune blonde._

_- Ecoutez, reprit Kit, je pense que vous devez en discuter calmement l'un avec l'autre. On va vous laissez…_

_- Ouais, et pas question de revenir nous voir si vous vous êtes pas tapé dessus une bonne fois pour toutes ! lança Kat._

_Les deux jumelles s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux meilleurs amis l'un en face de l'autre. Goten regardait son repas, timidement, comme s'il avait peur de Goten. Trunks, toujours fier et arrogant lui, ne baissa pas les yeux. Cependant, la petite moue de Goten eut rapidement raison de lui et il fondit à son tour._

_- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux ? demanda Trunks très calmement. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire si je ne dors pas chez toi une nuit…_

_- Mais tu me l'avais promis, dit boudeuse ment le jeune brun, et ces temps-ci, y'en a que pour tes copines à la noix !_

_- Arrêtes, c'est n'importe quoi, t'es toujours passé avant n'importe qui je te rappelle !_

_- Bah plus maintenant on dirait… _

_Goten semblait s'entêter dans son idée et ne voulait pas en démordre. Trunks posa son déjeuner et le regarda plus attentivement. Visiblement, son meilleur ami était jaloux de ses différentes copines. Mais pourquoi ?_

_- C'est parce que tu n'as pas de copine que tu es jaloux ? Si tu veux je peux t'en trouver une aussi et…_

_- Espèce de con !_

_Goten s'était relevé vivement, cette fois ci très énervé._

_- Tu crois que je suis un crétin ou quoi ? Tu t'es jamais dit que si j'avais pas de copines, c'est parce que moi j'en voulais pas ?_

_- Pourquoi t'en voudrais pas ? T'étonne pas après si t'as l'air d'un imbécile au lycée !_

_Trunks s'était à son tour relevé pour faire face à son meilleur ami._

_- J'ai pas besoin de faire comme tout le monde ! Et si t'étais pas aussi aveugle, tu l'aurais bien compris ! Mais tu comprends jamais rien !_

_- Arrête de me crier dessus et explique-moi !_

_- Je t'aime espèce d'imbécile !_

_Goten avait crié les mots tellement forts que Trunks en serait resté sourd toute sa vie s'il ne s'était pas éloigné devant ce Goten fou furieux. De son côté, Goten tremblait et des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Il n'osa pas regardé Trunks, prit son sac et s'en alla en courant laissant le jeune fils de riche dans un état d'étonnement._

Trunks reprit ses pensées lorsque son petit-ami vient se coller contre son dos afin de l'étreindre. Goten posa sa tête doucement contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Les deux garçons aimaient profiter de ses moments, seuls, ou ils restaient là à ne rien dire, si ce n'est profiter de la présence de l'autre. Trunks était vraiment heureux – et fier – d'avoir surmonté un nombre incroyable d'épreuves.

- Je t'ai préparé un bon dîner pour ce soir, annonça Goten.

- Pourquoi t'être donné du mal ? On a un tas de robots prêt à le faire…

- Mais parce que je t'aime idiot…

Trunks ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre dire depuis cette fameuse journée ou il le lui avait crié dessus. Et le jeune président de la Capsule ressentait également la même chose pour le jeune brun. Même si pour lui, il fut plus difficile de le lui dire.

Goten, lui, se souvint également de la première fois ou son compagnon le lui avait dit. Combien de temps il avait vécu avec ce sentiment avant de pouvoir l'exprimer, comment son frère et sa belle-sœur l'avaient soutenus…

_En avril 783…_

Goten est enfermé dans sa chambre, fenêtres et volets fermés. Visiblement, il broie du noir et depuis trois jours, rien ne semble le décider à en bouger. Sa mère, inquiète comme jamais, imagina les pires possibilités à cet étrange comportement. Comme la drogue, l'alcool ou d'autres choses tout aussi dingues les unes que les autres. Goten ne voulait voir ni son père, ni sa mère. Alors, Chichi trouva une autre solution. Gohan et sa famille venaient de rentrer de leur petit voyage. Chichi supplia donc son fils aîné de voir son jeune frère afin de comprendre les raisons de son comportement. Gohan accepta.

_Le grand-frère vit Goten, allongé dans son lit, ne portant qu'un caleçon, dans un état de légume végétatif. Sa chambre était en désordre, des livres et des vêtements étaient étalés un peu partout sur le sol. La première chose que fit Gohan, c'est d'ouvrir les volets et d'aérer la chambre en ouvrant les fenêtres. Puis il se posa près de Goten sur son lit pour comprendre son comportement._

_- Alors frangin ? Ca ne va pas fort on dirait ?_

_- Pars s'il te plaît…_

_- Et te laisser pourrir ici ? Pas question ! Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ou je dois deviner ?_

_Goten ne semblait pas d'humeur conciliante et ne répondit pas à Gohan. Ce dernier tenta de trouver par lui-même…_

_- Alors, tu as 16 ans, tu es un ado… Quel pourrait être ton pire problème actuellement ? Réfléchissons… A ton âge j'étais perdu à cause de Videl… Donc je vais présumer qu'il s'agit de… Trunks ?_

_- Humpf…_

_- J'ai donc vu juste… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il a une nouvelle copine que tu déteste encore ?_

_- Non… C'est pire…_

_Voyant que son jeune frère était prêt à parler, Gohan le laissa continuer seul son explication._

_- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, ce con, cet idiot, ce…_

_Goten enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller, sans doute pour cacher ses pleurs. Gohan prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

_- Je vois… Et comment il a réagit ?_

_- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Je suis partit encourant…_

_- Ah la la, petit frère, tu es aussi doué que moi dans ta vie sentimentale… Et tu es resté enfermé ici depuis tout ce temps ? On peut savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai pas envie de le voir et que lui non plus visiblement…_

_- Mais si tu lui laissais une occasion – ou une toute petite chance – de te parler, tu ne pense pas que ça pourrait faire avancer les choses ?_

_- Il a pas envie de me parler je te dis, sinon il serait déjà venu ici !_

_- Oui, enfin je te rappelle qu'inquiète comme elle l'est, maman filtre toutes tes visites… Si tu veux un conseil frangin, vas le voir et discutais-en… Je connais Trunks et, si tu l'aime vraiment, il le mérite…_

_Gohan était parvenu à convaincre son frère de discuter de tout cela avec Trunks. Ce qu'il ferait, mais après une bonne douche, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis trois jours…_

Les deux compagnons sont tous les deux dans leur salon privé, en tête à tête, face au dîner que Goten mit toute la journée à préparer. Trunks devait reconnaître qu'il avait hérité des capacités culinaires de sa mère, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le repas était un délice et Trunks n'en fut que ravit après cette dure journée.

- Tu sais que je t'envie, tu passe tes journées au boulot et tu t'occupes à quelque chose qui t'intéresse alors que moi…

Goten posa sa fourchette sur la table, visiblement, il allait discuter de quelque chose d'important avec son compagnon.

- Je m'ennuie un peu tout seul dans cette grande maison… Et puis je peux pas passer ma vie à faire les boutiques avec Bra ou sortir avec Kit, Kat et les autres… J'ai besoin de me trouver une occupation…

- Je ne suis pas contre tu sais, d'ailleurs, je te verrais bien opérateur téléphonique !

Trunks se mit à rire. Il adorait taquiner son petit-ami sur son obsession pour le téléphone portable, sa principale arme dans toutes les épreuves de la vie. Goten lui répondit par une grimace des plus rigolotes, et finalement, les deux garçons se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

- J'ai une idée, tu n'as qu'à chercher ce qui t'intéresse et… foncer ! Et puis t'as bien raison, j'ai pas envie que tu t'engraisse ici et finir par retrouver un pseudo Boubou à la maison !

- Je peux en dire autant pour toi « Monsieur-je-passe-mes-journées-sur-mon-siège-en-cuir »

- Jaloux !

- Menteur !

- Obsédé du téléphone !

- Intello à lunettes !

Trunks finit par enlever ses lunettes qu'il gardait maintenant par habitude, puis sauta sur Goten qu'il renversa de sa chaise. Les deux amoureux tombèrent à la renverse et Trunks se retrouva au-dessus de Goten, le dévorant des yeux.

- T'ais-je déjà dit combien je te trouvais beau ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves.

- Oui… Mais tu peux me le redire…

Trunks embrassa alors son compagnon tendrement. Il vivait vraiment dans le bonheur absolu. Et chaque baiser était toujours aussi mémorable que le tout premier…

_En avril 783…_

_Goten est près de la rivière, en bas de chez lui. Suivant les conseils de son frère, il a fait un effort vestimentaire et s'est habillé convenablement, mais n'a pas pour autant soigné sa tignasse. Attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, le jeune homme se trouvait également très stressé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir face à Trunks, ni même ce que lui pensait de cette étrange révélation. Mais bientôt, il chassa ses pensées parce que Trunks arrivait à bord de son avion capsule qu'il posa tout près des arbres._

_Goten le vit descendre de l'appareil et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, comme toujours, mais plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. Trunks abordait un nouvel ensemble qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porter… _

_- Salut…_

_- Salut…_

_Les deux garçons semblaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre et ne savaient visiblement pas comment réagir dans de telles circonstances. Goten prit son courage à deux mains et décida de parler le premier._

_- Merci d'être venu…_

_- Je m'inquiétais, plus de trois jours sans te voir… _

_- C'est vrai ?_

_Goten trouvait ça tellement surprenant alors que ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Un meilleur ami s'inquiète toujours pour ses amis, voilà tout._

_- Tu sais, reprit Goten, ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour… Je ne veux pas que ça vienne gâcher notre amitié, ni quoi que ce soit et… Enfin, si tu es d'accord, n'en parlons plus ?_

_- Non, répondit-il, je ne suis pas d'accord._

_Goten s'attendait à tout sauf à cela comme réponse. Trunks lui en voulait-il ou avait-il une autre idée derrière la tête ?_

_- Les autres me connaissent surtout pour ma grande gueule, mon arrogance et parce que je n'ai peur de rien…_

_- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux…_

_- Mais c'est toi le plus courageux de nous deux… T'as osé me dire quelque chose de difficile, sans savoir si j'étais prêt ou non à l'entendre. Et a la vérité, tu t'ai assumé sans te cacher la vérité en essayant de faire « comme tout le monde », en accumulant les copines comme des mouchoirs…_

_- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ou tu veux en venir, ajouta Goten._

_- Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je ne sortais jamais avec la même fille ?_

_- Parce que tu es un playboy ?_

_- Non, dit il en souriant, parce que je ne les aime pas. Je suis incapable d'être avec une fille parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de te… tromper…_

_Trunks baissa les yeux, rougit par la honte, alors que Goten les avaient grand ouvert ne comprenant pas bien ce que son ami voulait lui dire._

_- Pourquoi me tromper… ?_

_- Parce que Goten je… Je crois que… je t'aime…_

_Rien n'aurait pu faire battre le cœur de Goten aussi vite que ces quelques mots, le jeune brun se rapprocha de son ami, qui releva la tête face au jeune homme. Bien que les deux amis étaient gênés, l'un en face de l'autre, ce qui suivit resta l'un de leur plus beau souvenir. Goten prit la main de Trunks, tandis que celui-ci se rapprocha de son ami avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, dans un moment de tendresse, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser – et premier d'une longue liste, caché derrière les arbres, à l'abris des regards. A ce moment là, les deux garçons entamèrent leur relation, ne sachant pas du tout ou tout cela les mènerait._

Goten et Trunks étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amants cherchaient à s'endormir. Trunks songeait lui, aux mensonges qu'ils durent inventé à leurs parents durant plus d'une année. Jusqu'au jour du championnat d'arts martiaux – le jour ou Goku partit pour entraîner Oob – ce jour là ou Végéta, Bulma et Chichi découvrirent la liaison de leurs enfants. Goten lui pensait plutôt aux évènements qui les avaient séparés parfois mais qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Mais le couple ignorait encore que dans l'ombre de leur bonheur, se préparait une machination qui pourrait bien leur faire plus que du mal…


	2. Mensonges et Manipulations

**Dragon Ball Triple R**

**Le Retour du Ruban Rouge**

_Second chapitre de la fic… On entre progressivement dans le vif du sujet, mais tout en douceur. Grâce à cet épisode centrée sur Bra, on en apprend un peu plus sur le couple vedette. Le personnage de Bra est un des plus plaisants au niveau de l'écriture. Aucune limite, elle se permet vraiment tout…_

_J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant !_

**Episode 02 – Mensonges et Manipulations (Centric Bra)**

- Papa ! Regarde moi cette tâche sur ma veste !

La jeune fille, une fois n'est pas coutume, était furieuse contre son teinturier. Elle avait décidé quinze jours auparavant de changer, insatisfaite de ses services, mais le nouveau était pire que le précédent. Dans ces cas là, une seule solution, se plaindre auprès de son père.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de me rendre au centre commercial pour en acheter une nouvelle !

- Pas aujourd'hui ma chérie, lui répondit son père, je te rappelle qu'il y a le week-end des inventeurs à la Capsule. Ta mère insiste pour que nous y soyons tous.

- Oh mais papa, ce genre de choses c'est bien pour Trunks ou pour maman, mais toi et moi n'avons rien à voir avec ces choses bien trop salissantes à mon goût.

- Si ça devient trop ennuyant je t'emmènerais faire les boutiques…

Ravie, la jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son père. Elle pouvait vraiment avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait avec Végéta, et elle le savait.

Bra monta ses quelques affaires jusque dans sa chambre, dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Goten. Elle donna ses affaires à un robot et se précipita sur son « beau-frère » en criant.

- Dis-moi Goten, ça ne te dirait pas une petite virée au centre commercial ?

- Salut Bra… Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est le week-end des inventeurs. Et Trunks va montrer pour la première fois en public sa toute nouvelle invention…

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'intéresse quand même ?

- Je sais que je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais, c'est important pour Trunks…

Bra afficha sa petite mine boudeuse, visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas plus que cela la relation de Goten et Trunks… D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle ne sauta pas particulièrement de joie se souvient-elle…

_En juin 793…_

_Bra, âgée de 13 ans se promène dans le grand jardin de la Capsule Corp. Cueillant des fleurs, elle se précipite alors vers l'entrée quand un grand brun arrive. Il s'agit de Goten, abordant une nouvelle coupe de cheveux très à la mode. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus se précipite dans ses bras, les fleurs à la main._

_- Goten ! Tiens ! Je t'ai cueillit des fleurs… J'espère que tu m'en achètera des aussi jolies à notre mariage !_

_Goten, bien que très gêné par l'attention de la sœur de son petit-ami, les accepte et l'embrasse sur la joue, la comblant de bonheur._

_- Tu passes la journée avec moi ? On peut aller faire les magasins ?_

_- Je suis désolé Bra, mais j'ai déjà des projets de prévus avec ton frère…_

_- Oh… Toujours pour mon frère !_

_La jeune fille se mit à croiser ses bras et regarda Goten s'éloigner pour retrouver son frère aîné. Refusant de se laisser faire ainsi, la jeune fille suivit discrètement l'objet de ses désirs, pour ensuite, les embêter lorsqu'il serait avec son frère. Bra se cacha discrètement derrière un arbre dans le couloir près de la chambre de Trunks. Goten frappa à la porte et Trunks en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille._

_- T'es en avance non ?_

_- Oui… Je voulais un peu profiter de mon homme avant de partir…_

_- Oh, je viens de prendre une douche, se plaignit faussement Trunks._

_- On pourra en reprendre une tous les deux ?_

_Goten attrapa Trunks par les hanches et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur._

_Derrière son arbre, Bra resta bouche bée devant un tel spectacle. Furieuse surtout, de découvrir que son frère lui volait le garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse…_

Au siège même de l'entreprise de la Capsule Corp, de nombreux présidents d'entreprises, d'inventeurs, de familles, de politiques et d'autres personnalités importantes se trouvaient dans les locaux pour découvrir les nouvelles inventions de l'année.

Bra arriva accompagné de son père, Végéta, et de sa mère, Bulma. Le groupe cherchait déjà après Trunks, qui serait la vedette durant tout le week-end. Même Bulma ne savait pas qu'elle était cette nouvelle invention et elle était impatiente de la découvrir.

- On est à peine arrivés que je m'ennuie déjà…

- Bra, tu pourrais y mettre plus de bonne humeur, demanda sa mère excédée par ses caprices.

Bra reprit sa mauvaise tête des mauvais jours, mais aperçut au loin des visages familiers. Goten se trouvait avec son frère, Gohan, sa belle-sœur, Videl, et sa nièce, Bra.

- Papa, maman, regardez-là bas ! HOUHOU ! On est là !

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus agita son bras et se fit remarquer par la famille Son. Ces derniers rejoignirent Bra et ses parents tout en se saluant.

- Vous avez vu Trunks ? demanda Gohan aux parents de celui-ci.

- Pas encore, répondit Bulma, mais il doit se préparer pour son discours je pense.

- On a encore une heure avant la présentation, reprit Gohan, on pourrait aller regarder les inventions en compétition et découvrir laquelle est celle de Trunks ?

- Bonne idée, répondit Bulma.

Ainsi, Gohan et Bulma s'en allèrent voir les différentes inventions dans la salle d'à côté, tandis que Végéta se dirigeait vers le buffet. Bra resta en compagnie de Goten, Videl et Pan.

- J'ai une idée, lança Pan, il y a un forum pour les jeunes juste derrière, on pourrait s'y rendre pour voir si un métier ne nous intéresse pas, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Excellente idée, approuva la mère de la jeune fille, je suis ravie que tu prenne ton avenir en main, il était temps…

- L'avenir c'est loin, pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa jeunesse ? demanda Bra.

- Parce que si tu fais ça, tu deviendras comme Tonton Goten ! se moqua Pan.

- Hey !!! Je t'interdis, protesta Goten offensé, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la voix qui m'intéresse…

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, rétorqua Pan, tu commences à te faire vieux !

Pan et Bra passèrent devant, bras dessus bras dessous, suivit de près par Goten et Videl. Goten semblait abattu par la remarque de Pan, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pan et Bra chuchotèrent quant à elle, discutant du principal intéressé.

- Alors ? Comment se passe la cohabitation avec mon cher tonton ? demanda Pan à son amie.

- Mieux que je le pensais ! Il m'emmène souvent au centre commercial… Mais il n'a toujours d'yeux que pour Trunks… Je ne l'intéresse vraiment pas !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens… J'aurais bien aimé que Trunks me remarque un peu moi aussi !

_En juin 793_

_Bra est dans sa chambre, toute de rose sur les murs et sur les objets s'y trouvant, en compagnie de Pan. Les deux jeunes filles se gavaient de bonbons et autres friandises tout en discutant avidement. _

_- Quoi ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vue ? Mon tonton et mon Trunks qui s'embrassaient ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça !_

_- Si… _

_Les deux filles venaient de sortir des mouchoirs, abattus par la nouvelle que représentait cette révélation. _

_- Imagine comment vont réagir mes parents, ma grand-mère et les tiens quand ils l'apprendrons ! Ca fera un choc !_

_- J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle était au courant ! Elle pensait même que je le savais depuis le temps…_

_- Quoi ? Ces adultes ! Tous les mêmes ! Ils nous ont caché ça ! _

_- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'ils aiment un autre garçon qu'ils n'aimeront plus jamais une fille ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien moi, répondit Pan, pour le savoir il faudrait arriver à les faire rompre et se faire remarquer !_

_Bra se leva brusquement jetant les coussins qu'elle tenait dans les bras._

_- En voilà une brillante idée machiavélique ! Pan tu m'aideras à mettre en place ce plan ?_

_- Moi ??? Il en est hors de question ! Maman risquerait de me punir pendant un mois !_

_- Alors tu m'abandonne ? Tout simplement ?_

_- De toute façon on y arrivera jamais…_

_Mais Bra ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, et prête à tout, se jura de trouver une solution à cet épineux problème._

Dans le forum des métiers, Pan et Bra se baladaient entre les stands se moquant tour à tour des différents corps de métiers qui leur étaient présentés. Goten et Videl regardaient eux plus tranquillement les différents stands.

- Pourquoi pas commercial ? proposa Videl. Tu parle assez bien et tu ferais un bon vendeur…

- Non, ça ne me branche pas autant que ça…

- Vendeur de frittes ! se moqua Pan.

- Mannequin ! ajouta Bra.

- Ecoutez les filles, c'est gentil de me trouver un métier mais je n'en ai pas besoin…

- Tu ne vas pas vivre entretenu par ton petit-ami ? se moqua de plus belle Pan.

Goten baissa les yeux, un peu rougit par la honte. Même si Pan ne le disait pas méchamment, elle mettait visiblement en avant un point important. Bra l'interrompit dans ses pensées…

- Pourquoi pas en militaire ? Je t'imagine très bien avec l'uniforme ! Regarde, il y a un stand qui en parle là-bas !

Le petit groupe regarda dans la direction montré par Bra. En effet, un stand était installé, trois militaires s'y trouvaient. Deux hommes et une femme. Il y avait également plusieurs brochures… Goten s'avança vers le stand, tiraillé par la curiosité. Les filles le suivirent pour en savoir d'avantage.

- Regarde ! s'exclama Bra. Lit la brochure. Il faut une bonne condition physique, un moral d'acier et ne pas discuter les ordres et…

- Merci Bra, je sais lire, répondit Goten.

- Je ne faisais que t'aider ! protesta la jeune adolescente.

Bra et Pan se délaissèrent assez vite du stand, tournant en rond, tandis que Goten et Videl regardaient attentivement les différentes brochures.

- Si vous êtes intéressé, proposa un des militaires, nous organisons le recrutement en début de semaine prochaine. Les heures sont indiquées au bas de la brochure. Vous en apprendrez d'avantage…

- Tu pourrais y aller pour voir ? demanda Videl. Ce genre d'occupation c'est tout à fait pour toi…

- Je ne sais pas trop, je devrais en parler avec Trunks avant tout ?

- Mais non, déconseilla sa belle-sœur, tu n'es pas obligé de dépendre totalement de lui… Et puis ça lui fera sans doute plaisir de voir que tu t'investis d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Goten réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'approuver la solution de Videl. Il signa le registre des militaires leur confirmant sa présence le mardi suivant. Bra et Pan les rejoignirent.

- Tu vas t'engager dans l'armée ? demanda Bra. Waouh !!! Tu me présenteras tes collègues militaires !

- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour flirter avec des garçons, répondit-il en la narguant. Et trop jeune pour savoir gérer une relation amoureuse !

- Venez, rejoignons les autres, proposa Videl.

Bra regarda Goten s'éloigner. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle y connaissait énormément en relation sentimentale, mais lui, il l'ignorait.

_En aout 793_

_Bra et ses parents descendent de leur voiture et regagnent leur maison. Ils venaient toujours de revenir de leurs deux mois de vacances dans les îles tropicales. Goten était devant la Capsule, attendant leur retour, avec une petite boîte dans les mains, visiblement un cadeau. Bra se dirigea vers lui toute souriante._

_- Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ?_

_- Non ma puce, c'est pour Trunks, répondit-il, d'ailleurs il n'est pas là ?_

_- Oh… Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? Il reste plus longtemps que prévu là-bas !_

_- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Goten surpris._

_- Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire mais je crois qu'il s'est fait une petite copine ! Il a rencontré cette fille au début des vacances et ils sont restés collés constamment ! _

_Bra vit le sourire de Goten se transformer. De la joie de retrouver son petit-ami, tout se changea en amère tristesse et colère._

_- Tu veux rester pour manger ? demanda la jeune fille._

_- Non, je vais rentrer… Tiens…_

_Goten donna le cadeau prévu à l'origine à la jeune fille puis partit en empruntant la voie des airs. La jeune fille ouvrit la boîte et y découvrir des chocolats, les préférés de son frère, mais également ses préférés. Sa mère la rejoignit._

_- Goten est déjà partit ? Tu lui as dit que ton frère était retenu pour le travail ?_

_- Bien sûr maman ! Un chocolat ?_

_La jeune fille semblait bien heureuse tout à coup aux yeux de sa mère, mais Bulma ne s'en formalisa pas et rentra à l'intérieur de sa maison, suivit de sa fille._

Trunks venait tout juste de terminer son discours, sur le podium, avec en face de lui plus de mille personnes. Son invention fut déclarée la meilleure de l'année, à la grande joie de Bulma qui voyait son fils suivre ses traces. En début de soirée, tandis que le cocktail battait son plein, Bra vit son frère serrer des mains et remercier un nombre incroyable de personnes. Bulma discutait également avec un savant, tandis que Végéta mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait à ses côtés. Bra alla s'asseoir près de sa mère qui était en pleine discussion.

- Vous m'avez dit que votre nom était le Professeur Crazy ? Vous n'avez qu'à passer à l'entreprise, Trunks sera ravit de vous rencontrer, croyez-moi.

- Ca sera aussi un honneur pour moi. J'espère qu'il aura le temps de jeter un œil sur les prototypes de mon travail.

- Et vous travaillez dans la robotique c'est bien ça ? A votre compte ou pour un organisme précis ?

- Pour tout vous dire, je travaille pour l'armée…

- Maman je m'ennuie…

- Une seconde Bra, je discute, vas donc rejoindre Pan…

Bra se leva, laissant sa mère dans son intense discussion et fit le tour du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes afin de se refaire une petite beauté. Trunks sortait également des toilettes, mais des garçons.

- Salut frangin ! Alors pas trop la grosse tête ?

- Tu me connais, mon succès ne me monte jamais à la tête !

- Bien sûr, se moqua sa jeune sœur.

- Dis-moi, Goten est dans les parages ?

- Tu veux dire notre futur militaire engagé ? Il doit se promener quelque part…

Trunks arrêta la jeune fille par le bras, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Comment ça militaire ?

- Ah oui tu n'étais pas là… Visiblement, Goten en a assez que tu l'entretienne comme une femme, alors il a était voir au forum des métiers pour trouver un métier bien viril, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tu m'excuses, j'ai une retouche à faire !

Son sac en main, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les toilettes, avec un sourire de victoire, laissant son frère ébahit par la nouvelle.

_En octobre 793_

_Bra est dans le bureau de son frère, elle passe devant la secrétaire de celle-ci, toute souriante._

_- Ne lui dites pas que je suis là, c'est une surprise !_

_Elle entre sans frapper dans le bureau de son frère._

_- Surprise !_

_Trunks est assis à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre, la tête ailleurs. De la paperasse plein le bureau, visiblement, il n'est pas en grande forme._

_- Arrêtes de broyer du noir ! Je croyais que c'était toi qui voulais rompre ?_

_- Je le croyais aussi… Parce que je ne supportais plus ses accusations, son manque de confiance en moi…_

_- Que veux tu, tu attire les regards de toutes les jolies filles, il est jaloux… N'en parlons plus ! Si nous sortions ce soir ?_

_- J'ai pas le cœur à ça Bra… J'ai juste envie de rester seul et d'oublier._

_- Très bien, tu sais ou me trouver…_

_La jeune fille reprit ses sacs et sortit du bureau, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. A peine sortie du bâtiment, elle s'empressa de prendre son téléphone._

_- Allo ? C'est Bra… Je suis bloquée au centre commercial et je ne pensais pas faire autant d'achats… Mon père étant injoignable, tu pourrais venir me dépanner ? Merci Goten, t'es un amour !_

_La jeune fille raccroche se dirigeant droit vers le centre commercial, ses nombreux paquets en main…_

Bra sortant des toilettes, aperçu un peu plus loin Trunks et Goten en train de discuter. Elle se rapprocha discrètement pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation. Elle était prête à parier qu'ils en viendraient à se disputer…

- Dis pas de bêtises, je suis fier de toi quoi que tu fasses… Alors si tu en as envie, fais-le…

- Merci… Mais je ne le fais pas pour me sentir viril, être un homme ou ne plus dépendre financièrement de toi !

- Je sais, je te connais… J'ai pas envie de faire comme avant, me disputer avec toi pour des broutilles…

Pan arriva derrière Bra, la faisant sursauter. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regarda son amie, reprenant son souffle.

- Qui étais-tu encore en train d'espionner ?

- Personne. Ou est mon père ? J'ai envie de rentrer !

Bra s'éloigna de Pan, énervée. Son plan ne marchait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Manipuler le monde devenait de plus en plus compliqué au fils des années, mais elle finirait bien par y arriver, tôt ou tard, pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire, comme toujours…


	3. Nouvelles Recrues

**Dragon Ball Triple R**

**Le Retour du Ruban Rouge**

_Troisième chapitre, j'ai longtemps hésité sur le personnage que je mettrais à l'honneur ici… Sachant que je voulais parler de l'intégration et des premiers pas de Goten à l'armée, j'ai faillit le prendre comme personnage principal, mais j'ai finalement opté pour un tout nouveau, qui fait partie de la nouvelle armée du Ruban Rouge, alors je vous laisse découvrir…_

* * *

**Episode 03 – Nouvelles Recrues (Centric Fuchsia)**

Nouvelle cession de recrutement au sain de la toute nouvelle force de l'armée. Voilà maintenant plus d'un an que le Lieutenant Fuchsia était officiellement membre de cette nouvelle armée. Aujourd'hui, mardi matin, des nouvelles recrues seraient engagées pour combattre les idéaux de leurs supérieurs. Au début, pourtant, Fuchsia restait sceptique quant à une nouvelle armée qui viendrait directement concurrencer l'armée Royale. Mais cette dernière s'était ramollie aux fils des ans. Elle n'avait rien pu faire il y a plusieurs années contre un monstre appelait Cell. Et l'année dernière, une ordre de monstres envahirent la Terre, et là aussi, l'armée était resté impuissante. Alors que celle ou il se trouvait désormais, cherchait des solutions et entraînant les meilleurs soldats du monde dans un optique de victoire et de pouvoir. Mais il devait reconnaître que certaines choses restaient assez troubles. Il ignorait encore quel était le véritable but de l'armée. Il entrainait ses hommes, faisait ses rapports chaque semaine et obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Il était un excellent soldat. Personne ne pouvait le nier.

Fuchsia se retrouva devant une cinquantaine de candidats, prêt à rempiler sous ses ordres. La journée qui les attendaient serait longue et pénible, et au terme de celle-ci, il savait qu'il perdrait plus de la moitié des candidats, comme à chaque fois.

- Je vous demanderai à toutes et à tous de remplir le formulaire qui vous a était distribué à l'entrée. Nous vous disperserons ensuite en différents groupe afin de procéder aux entretiens et aux évaluations.

Fuchsia n'attendit pas plus de quinze minutes avant de commencer la répartition des groupes. Cinq futures recrues lui étaient donc attribués. Il allait pouvoir passer aux entretiens…

_En juin 794,_

_Fuchsia se trouvait dans un bureau, seul, ne savant pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il y avait une semaine maintenant que des monstres venus droit de l'Enfer envahirent la Terre. Il était parmi les rares personnes à en connaître la cause. Etait-ce pour cela qu'on l'avait convoqué ici ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, une femme, blonde, jolie mais visiblement d'une sévérité extrême entra dans le bureau, un dossier à la main. Elle s'assit face au jeune homme aux cheveux roses et se présenta tout simplement :_

_- Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Gilt. Je sais que votre convocation vous a paru très particulière et que vous devez vous poser énormément de questions sur la raison de votre présence ici._

_- J'imagine que vous allez y répondre…_

_- Evidemment, répondit-elle sèchement. Un rapport m'indique que vous étiez au centre des agitations récemment…_

_- Vous voulez dire lorsque les rescapés de l'Enfer ont envahis la Terre ?_

_- Vous avez vu juste. Nous vous avons à l'œil depuis de très nombreuses années, Monsieur Fuchsia, et laissez moi vous dire que nous sommes au courant pour vos capacités spéciales…_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit le jeune homme._

_- Bien sûr que si. Est-ce que le nom du Général Blue vous dit quelque chose ?_

_Fuchsia regarda étonné la femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur lui, et surtout, sur quelqu'un ayant appartenu à sa famille mais qu'il n'avait jamais connu lui-même._

_- Né en 722, a intégré le corps de l'Armée du Ruban Rouge en 740, il avait dix huit ans. Il a très vite gravit les échelons jusqu'à devenir général de la base maritime de l'armée. Il est mort le 9 mai 1950, tué lors d'un duel qui l'opposait au célèbre tueur à gages Taopaipai. Beaucoup de personnes ignoraient alors qu'il laissait un fils._

_Fuchsia devint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Cette femme racontait cette histoire sans état d'âmes, sans aucune émotion. Elle avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos. Mais surtout, il savait qui était ce fils en question._

_- Il y a 25 ans, votre mère a fait appel à une agence spécialisée dans le don de sperme. Son mari alors, étant impuissant, elle n'avait plus que cette solution. Seulement, elle ignorait que l'agence en question disposait de l'ADN des meilleurs soldats de l'ancienne armée, celle du Ruban Rouge. Un ADN qui, l'armée l'espérait, regorgerait des meilleurs qualités de chacun de ses soldats. C'est ainsi que vous êtes venu au monde. Vous êtes donc le fils biologique du Général Blue. _

_- Vous ne m'apprenez absolument rien, coupa Fuchsia. Je connaissais déjà cette histoire._

_Il sentit qu'il venait de déstabiliser la femme en face de lui._

_- Votre mère ne pouvait pourtant pas être au courant…_

_- Ma mère, paix à son âme, répondit-il ironiquement, n'a jamais rien su de cela. Je l'ai appris par moi-même. Mais vous auriez du le savoir, étant donné que vous êtes si bien informé à mon sujet ?_

_- Même les meilleurs sont parfois infaillible, mais je serais très curieuse de savoir comment vous avez découvert quelque chose qui est pourtant classé secret aux yeux de l'armée ?_

_- Comme vous me l'avez dit précédemment, je dispose de certains dons… Je présume que le Général Blue possédait certaines facultés psychiques ?_

_- En effet, c'est donc votre cas également ?_

_- Plus ou moins. J'ai lu dans vos pensées lorsque vous vous êtes assise. _

_- Alors vous devez également savoir ce que nous attendons de vous ?_

_- Vous souhaitez que je rejoigne la nouvelle armée du Ruban Rouge ?_

_Le capitaine Gilt acquiesça de la tête, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Et en vue de sa mine tranquille, elle était persuadée qu'il accepterait. _

Fuchsia se trouvait derrière son bureau. Il venait de recevoir ses quatre premiers candidats, et jusque là, aucun d'eux ne lui parut convaincant. Jusque là, il semblait déçu de cette session de recrutement. Peut-être le dernier candidat rehausserait le niveau.

Il accueilli alors le nouveau venu. Un jeune brun, à l'allure décontracté, mais visiblement loin d'être à l'aise. Ce grand nigaud eu le don de faire sourire le lieutenant qui lui demanda de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme lui remit sa fiche d'inscription.

- Très bien… Son Goten… Vous avez 28 ans, domicilié à la Capsule Corp de la Capitale de l'Ouest…

Fuchsia fut étonné par ce qu'il était en train de lire dans ce dossier. Il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme et le regarda plus attentivement.

- Vous êtes de la famille Briefs ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Goten. Ma famille et la leur ont grandit ensemble c'est… Une longue histoire…

- Rassurez-vous, j'aime les longues histoires.

Mais Fuchsia n'attendit pas que Goten le la lui raconte, il profita du fait que Goten le regardait dans les yeux pour lire au travers de son esprit grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Tout lui apparut alors clairement dans son propre esprit. Il voyait sa vie comme s'il regardait un film. Sa famille, dont le père est d'origine extraterrestre, la famille Briefs, dont le fils était son compagnon… Puis la force incroyable que possédait le jeune homme. La principale pensée de Fuchsia fut qu'il venait de découvrir la recrue idéale…

- Alors si vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur votre envie de rentrer dans les ordres ?

- Et bien… Je…

- N'hésitez pas à être franc, rassura Fuchsia, ne cherchait pas la meilleure des réponses, elle n'existe pas.

- Très bien… Alors… Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma vie et un endroit comme l'armée pourrait peut-être m'aider à le découvrir. Ici je pourrais être encadré, me servir de mes quelques compétences de manière utiles et… Avoir une vie un peu moins superficielle.

- Vos compétences ? Lesquelles par exemple ?

- Et bien… Je suis plutôt fort pour un gringalet comme moi, j'apprends vite et… La guerre ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, ça serait un jeu d'enfants pour moi !

Fuchsia sourit intérieurement. Avec ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit, il en était persuadé. Ainsi, durant plus d'une demi heure, il lui posa diverses questions sur son passé, sa vie, sa famille, ses envies, feignant de tout découvrir lorsque Goten lui annonçait ses réponses.

- Très bien Son Goten… Je dois dire que votre profil me plaît bien. Je vous propose d'aller vous restaurer et à 13h30 vous pourrez entreprendre les tests sportifs ce qui, je le pense, ne sera qu'une formalité vous concernant.

- Vous pensez vraiment ?

- Une chose, ayez confiance en vous, l'armée n'a rien d'un club de vacances entre copains, ici, les choses sont sérieuses et impliquent des conséquences.

- Bien lieutenant… Je vous remercie.

Goten salua poliment le lieutenant et sortit du bureau. Celui-ci s'assit et regarda une photo. C'était une photo le représentant avec les recrues de sa promotion, encadrées par le capitaine Gilt…

En septembre 794…

_Fuchsia qui vient juste d'être nommé lieutenant est en train de fêter ça avec quelques uns de ses collègues, tous semblent se diriger vers la sortie de la base militaire, lorsque le capitaine Gilt interpelle le lieutenant, celui-ci se dirige vers elle._

_- Oui capitaine ?_

_- Lieutenant, j'aurais aimé vous faire part de votre nouvelle mission désormais. _

_- Je vous écoute ?_

_- Vous souvenez vous de cette fameuse légende dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, celle des fameuses boules de cristal ?_

_- Exactement… Notre équipe technique vient de mettre au point le radar le plus avancé au niveau de la technologie, cependant, aucune des sept dragon ball n'apparaît à l'écran._

_- Que pensez-vous que celas signifie ? demanda le lieutenant._

_- C'est à vous de le découvrir. Demain matin vous irez aux archives retrouver tout ce qui concerne ce dossier, je veux une enquête approfondie. _

_- Bien mon capitaine._

_Fuchsia laissa sa supérieure s'éloigner, puis, elle s'arrêta pour se retourner vers lui._

_- Au fait, félicitations pour votre promotion…_

_Et elle s'en alla, laissant le lieutenant rejoindre ses camarades pour finir fêter sa dite promotion._

Fuchsia est à la cantine militaire. Après avoir pris son repas, le jeune lieutenant se dirigea à l'intérieur du réfectoire, cherchant du regard après quelqu'un. Au bout d'une minute, il trouva la personne en question et se dirigea jusqu'à sa table. Le capitaine Gilt était en train de déjeuner, seule, il s'assit donc face à elle, impatient de lui raconter ces dernières nouvelles.

- Lieutenant, je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me dire pour m'interrompre dans mon déjeuner.

- Evidemment capitaine, répondit-il fièrement. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai auditionné en entretien ce matin…

- Je n'ai pas la faculté de lire dans vos pensées moi, alors ne me faites pas tourner en bourrique.

Fuchsia avala une fritte et prit tout son temps pour lui annoncer la chose.

- Le fils cadet du célébrissime Son Gokû…

Le capitaine Gilt cessa directement de manger et regarda son jeune lieutenant plus sérieusement. Cette nouvelle étant tellement incroyable, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise plaisanterie de son lieutenant préféré.

- Vous savez ce que cela implique ?

- Bien sûr… Rassurez-vous, j'en ferais mon petit protégé et une arme de guerre surpuissante pour notre armée.

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se doute que l'armée Triple R soit en réalité le retour du Ruban Rouge. Son père et ses amis auront déjà du lui en parler. Sans compter qu'ils ont pour proches, un de nos anciens cyborgs…

- Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun danger.

- Tenez moi au courant surtout.

Fuchsia savait pertinemment qu'avoir Son Goten pour nouvelle recrue lui ferait gravir les échelons de l'armée encore plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait hérité avec l'ADN de son père, c'était sa soif de pouvoir et de conquête. Fuchsia ne comptait pas rester éternellement le lieutenant du capitaine Gild…

_En octobre 794…_

_Fuchsia était en train de marcher le long d'une rivière. Il se trouvait dans une forêt, bien retirée de la ville. Au bout d'un certain moment, il y trouva une maison. Il regarda à l'intérieur d'un dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il était bien devant la bonne maison. Il s'approcha de la porte de celle-ci et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. La personne qui lui ouvrit était mi-homme mi-cyborg. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à cette personne, et pourtant, il en avait longuement entendu parler. Fuchsia ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Que désirez-vous ?_

_- Vous êtes bien, Taopaipai, le tueur à gages ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses._

_- J'ai pris ma retraite il y a déjà plus de dix ans, alors il est inutile de me déranger plus longtemps si vous tenez à votre vie._

_- Je vous rassure, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ma vie… Cependant, vous devriez craindre pour la votre…_

_Taopaipai ricana à la tête du jeune homme et, en une fraction de seconde, disparut dans les airs et se retrouva derrière le jeune lieutenant. Une de ses mains se transforma en poignard. Il voulut l'attaquer par derrière, mais Fuchsia, se retourna face à lui plus rapidement et l'immobilisa par la simple force de ses yeux. Taopaipai était maintenant paralysé et ne pouvait plus bouger._

_- Mon père devait être faible pour s'être fait tué par vous…_

_- Ton… père ? se demanda Taopaipai._

_- Général dans l'armée du Ruban Rouge, Blue…_

_Taopaipai se souvint très bien de ce face à face que le général Red de l'époque avait demandé. Il devait être payé également pour le meurtre de Blue._

_- Blue, je n'ai utilisé que ma langue pour l'envoyer en Enfer._

_- Et il ne me faudra que mes yeux pour vous y envoyer. Saluez le de ma part._

_Fuchsia accentua la pression de ses yeux sur ceux de Taopaipai. Grâce à la force de son esprit et aux ondes envoyés par ses yeux, Taopaipai commença à convulser. En effet, Fuchsia accédait au cerveau de son adversaire jusqu'à l'envahir. Si bien, que la tête de Taopaipai explosa tout simplement. Fuchsia relâcha son attention et vit le corps de Taopaipai s'écrouler sur le sol. Le sourire sur les lèvres, Fuchsia quitta tout simplement la forêt._

Goten venait de terminer les différentes épreuves sportives qui, sans surprise pour Fuchsia, il remporta avec grand succès. Pulvérisant la plupart des records, Goten semblait un peu gêné par le regard des autres recrues et des différents soldats. Fuchsia alla retrouver le jeune brun dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport. Le jeune demi-saiyan s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche. Il enleva son débardeur lorsque Fuchsia vint directement le féliciter.

- A première vue tout s'est très bien passé, félicita le lieutenant aux cheveux roses.

- Il faut croire… Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant tout n'est qu'administratif. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ton dossier, et dès lundi prochain tu seras soldat du Triple R.

- Si vite ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Avec de telles performances, on ne va pas perdre de temps. Profite bien de la fin de ta semaine. Je te recontacterai pour les formalités.

- Merci beaucoup lieutenant.

Fuchsia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Goten et sortit des vestiaires pour le laisser prendre sa douche. Il retourna dans les quartiers privés de la bas. Sur son chemin, il croisa un autre lieutenant. Fuchsia fut contraint de s'arrêter étant donné que son collège lui barré la route sur le chemin.

- Il paraît que tu viens de trouver une recrue sensationnel ? Ses performances dans la salle de sport en ont éblouis plus d'un, constata énervé le lieutenant.

- Serais tu jaloux de ne pas l'avoir découvert toi-même Grey ?

- J'espère juste que Gilt ne se basera pas là-dessus pour notre prochaine promotion… rétorqua le lieutenant Grey.

- Nous verrons bien… Maintenant tu m'excuseras, je souhaite me reposer…

Fuchsia écarta Grey de sa main et passa à côté de lui pour se rendre jusqu'à ses propres quartiers. Il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer cette rivalité qui s'était installé depuis toujours avec Grey.

_En avril 794…_

_Sur Terre, c'est l'hécatombe. Des monstres et autres créatures tous droit venu du ciel ou un trou noir s'est formé étaient en train d'attaquer un peu partout en ville. Au même instant, Fuchsia était dans un centre commercial. Il venait d'acheter quelques courses pour sa semaine. Mais distrait, il percuta une jeune fille blonde en plein milieu de la galerie. Celle-ci trébucha à terre. Fuchsia l'aida à se relever._

_- Vous devriez regarder devant vous mademoiselle, conseilla le futur lieutenant._

_- Oh mais c'est un comble ! C'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans espèce d'abruti ! Non mais ! _

_- Marron ! Dépêche-toi ou nous serons en retard ! était en train de crier un petit monsieur moustachu au loin._

_La jeune fille regarda furieuse le jeune homme aux cheveux roses et partit en courant dans la direction de son père. _

_Un peu plus tard, en sortant du centre commercial, Fuchsia vit plusieurs robots portant pour sigle un ruban rouge en train de tout dévaster sur leur passage. Il posa ses courses dans une allée et vit plusieurs soldats arrivaient dans sa direction. Le jeune homme utilisa alors ses pouvoirs psychiques pour créer un flou total autour de lui. Ainsi, personne ne le remarquait et il pouvait passer inaperçu parmi les différents soldats. Puis il entendit plusieurs explosions au loin et vit plusieurs voitures explosaient. Sur la route, un homme et deux femmes parvinrent à s'échapper d'une des voitures. Grâce à ses très bons yeux, il pu apercevoir la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Elle était avec ses parents face à un autre homme, aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire, mais au bout d'un moment, l'homme aux longs cheveux tua le petit homme. La blonde aux cheveux court ordonna à sa fille de s'enfuir et la jeune fille sembla lui obéir._

_Se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, Fuchsia décida de les laisser se débrouiller, récupéra ses courses et s'en alla…_

Dans ses quartiers privés, le lieutenant regardait par sa fenêtre. Il vit toutes les nouvelles recrues sur le parking prenant la route pour rentrer chez eux, il aperçut également Goten, avec qui il pourrait faire de grandes choses, il en était sûr. ..


	4. Une soeur différente

**Dragon Ball Triple R**

**Le Retour du Ruban Rouge**

_Quatrième chapitre des nouvelles aventures de Goten et Trunks… Donc par l'intermédiaire d'un des lieutenants du Triple R, nous avons pu voir Goten arriver à l'armée, mais il me semblait intéressant également, en contre partie, de voir Trunks au travail… Ne voulant pas refaire un Centric Trunks, j'ai décidé d'utiliser un des personnages de son entourage. Kit (vue dans le premier épisode lors de flash-back), ou nous en apprenons d'avantage sur la gentille brune…_

_Petit_ _remerciement à __senseiAerlinne__ pour sa review ^^ Ca m'a fait super plaisir c'est très gentil !! J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre (surtout vers la fin petite scène yaoi^^)_

**Episode 04 – Une soeur différente (Centric Kit)**

- 8h30, le café est fait, les dossiers sont sur son bureau, tout est proprement rangé… Ah, le voilà qui arrive…

La jeune assistante du président de la Capsule Corp, vit son patron entrer dans le hall, puis arriver jusqu'à son propre bureau. Elle le suivit et l'accompagna jusqu'au sien.

- Je vois que tu es en forme Chef !

- Tu me connais, je suis toujours en forme…

Trunks posa son attaché caisse sur son bureau et s'installa derrière ce dernier. Il posa ses lunettes sur ses yeux et examina le nombres de dossiers qui se trouvaient dessus. La jeune assistante s'approcha de lui et posa également quatre petites notes.

- Alors tu trouveras la note de service en ce qui concerne le déjeuner, l'appel de Toriyama pour la nouvelle édition du catalogue de la Capsule et… ta mère a laissé deux messages. Le premier parce qu'il y a un barbecue chez toi ce week-end et le second… Voilà pour te féliciter pour ta nouvelle invention.

- Merci beaucoup Kit, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

- Pas grand-chose, j'avoue…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette taquinerie qu'elle lançait sur l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Tout cela remontait déjà à l'époque du lycée, lorsque sa sœur jumelle et elle-même intégrèrent la Orange High Star, à Satan City…

_En septembre 782…_

_Kit est dans les couloirs du lycée en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle. La seule chose qui les différencie physiquement c'est leur couleur de cheveux. Autant elle est brune, sa sœur est blonde. Les deux jeunes filles venaient tout juste de faire leurs inscriptions dans ce lycée. Jusque là, les deux demoiselles n'avaient jamais intégré une école dans une aussi grande ville. Un des nouveaux souhaits de leur mère… _

_- Depuis que maman a décidé de s'installer en ville elle me gave moi, lança Kat à l'attention de sa sœur jumelle._

_- Tu ne peux pas voir cela comme une bénédiction ? Ca risque de nous ouvrir tellement de nouveaux horizons, sans compter sur les nombreuses connaissances que nous pourrions faire ! _

_- Toi et ton optimisme à toute épreuve… Tu me fais presque vomir !_

_- Je sais que tu as hérité de la part rebelle de maman mais s'il te plaît… Ce premier jour est réellement important pour moi ! Tout comme le reste de mon avenir qui pourrait se jouer sur les notes que j'obtiendrais ici…_

_- T'es déprimante !_

_- Et toi énervante ! _

_Malheureusement pour la jeune brune, elle ne se rendit pas compte que droit devant elle, se tenait un garçon près de la fontaine à eau. Aussi, elle lui fonça droit dedans. Surprise, elle manqua même de trébucher sur le sol, mais fut très vite soutenue par sa sœur jumelle._

_- Excusez-moi ! Je suis tellement idiote ! C'était…_

_- Doucement ! rassura le jeune homme en face d'elle. Ca arrive à tout le monde ce genre d'accidents._

_- Pas à ma sœur, rétorqua Kat, c'est l'icône de l'intelligence et du bien être…_

_- Vous êtes jumelles ? demanda le brun à côté de son ami._

_- Parce que ça ne se voit pas assez ? s'emporta Kat._

_- Doucement Kat ! Ce sont les premières personnes que l'on rencontre ici et tu cherches déjà à les faire fuir ! _

_- Non, rassure-toi, répondit le jeune homme, j'aime bien cet humour. Moi c'est Goten._

_- Trunks._

_Les deux jeunes hommes sourièrent poliment aux jeunes filles. Kit entrepris de faire les présentations._

_- Nous c'est Kit et Kat… Je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdue avec tous ces couloirs. C'est tellement grand ! Ce lycée doit faire cent fois mon ancienne école !_

_- D'où vous venez ? demanda Trunks._

_- D'un village dans les montagnes… _

_- Si vous le souhaitez, restez avec nous, on vous servira de guide, proposa Trunks._

_Kit accepta d'emblée, entrainant avec elle sa sœur jumelle…_

Kit est dans son bureau en train de terminer l'un de ses nombreux rapports qu'elle devra ensuite remettre à son patron, lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner. Elle répond donc aussitôt, une voix chaleureuse :

- Capsule Corp, Secrétariat de Monsieur Brief, j'écoute ?

- Kit ? C'est moi…

- Maman ?

- Oui, tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles au travail ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est ta sœur…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Elle… Elle a braqué une banque, elle est au commissariat… Le juge a demandé une caution trop importante, j'aurai besoin de ton aide…

- J'ai compris. Je te rejoint là-bas.

Kit raccrocha aussitôt son téléphone. Elle enregistra son rapport et attrapa le sac à main qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Elle se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au bureau de Trunks. Après avoir frappé, elle ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier était en train de lire des documents importants, Kit savait qu'elle le dérangerait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Chef ? Je dois prendre le reste de ma journée… J'ai terminé le rapport mais n'ai pas eu le temps de l'imprimer, mais j'ai laissé la page ouverte pour que tu puisses le faire.

- Oh… Très bien… Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta le président de la Capsule.

- C'est Kat, elle a encore fait des siennes…

- Tu veux dire ? demanda Trunks soucieux.

- Tu la connais… Aujourd'hui, elle a braqué une banque… Alors évidemment, maman m'appelle en panique pour payer la caution… Ca devient presque une habitude…

- Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- C'est gentil mais tu as déjà donné les fois d'avant et là… Il faut qu'on se débrouille en famille…

- Je vais appeler le Juge Hitaka, il me doit en service.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé tu sais…

- Kat est aussi une amie pour moi… Vas-y, je m'en occupe.

- T'es un amour…

Kit embrassa de loin le jeune homme et se précipita de quitter l'entreprise afin de rejoindre au plus vite sa mère…

_En décembre 782…_

_Au centre commercial de Satan City, c'est les périodes de fêtes. Aussi, de nombreuses personnes défilent dans les magasins pour acheter les différents cadeaux qu'ils devront offrir. Dans la galerie marchande, Kit est en compagnie de Trunks. Ce dernier tient de nombreux paquets et essaye de n'en faire tomber aucun tandis que Kit lui parle continuellement…_

_- Tu vois avec ma mère, c'est toujours la même chose. Au début, il fallait rester vivre dans le village pour n'être pas trop loin de mon père. Pour elle, il était préférable que nous l'ayons près de nous… Mais un beau jour, elle décide qu'on serait mieux en ville loin de toute cette vie… Que veux tu qu'on dise ? Et maintenant, elle regrette sa décision !_

_- Mais ton père doit venir pour les fêtes n'est-ce pas ? Discute en avec lui…_

_- Ca ne changera absolument rien ! De toute façon, il n'a jamais montré ce qu'il pensait réellement… Au contraire de ma mère, elle ça se voit trop… D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle ne veut rien dire…_

_- Après dix ans de séparation ? C'est possible ? _

_- Je sais pas… Les histoires d'amours et moi, ça fait deux… _

_- Et Kat dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?_

_- Elle s'en fiche royalement… Parfois j'aurais aimé avoir hérité des cheveux blonds…_

_Au même instant, ils passèrent devant un magasin dont la sonnerie signalait que quelqu'un venait de chaparder quelque chose. Manque de peau pour le voleur, les gardiens du centre commercial l'avaient rattrapé et ramené devant le propriétaire du magasin. A la grande stupeur de Kit et de Trunks, ils purent reconnaître aussitôt Kat, la jumelle de Kit. La jeune fille était la voleuse en question. Les deux amis s'approchèrent aussitôt de la jeune fille._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kit._

_- Vous êtes sa sœur ? demanda le propriétaire._

_- Oui ! _

_- Votre sœur vient de dévaliser pour plus de 200 $ de zénis de vêtements ! _

_- Kat ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_- Lâche moi ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?_

_- Dans ces cas là, nous contactons les autorités, signala le propriétaire._

_- Attendez, s'interposa Trunks en posant les nombreux paquets qu'il tenait. Je suis le fils de Bulma Brief, de la Capsule Corp. Cette jeune fille est une amie proche de la famille… Je vais payer la marchandise et cette histoire pourra en rester là ?_

_- Oh… Monsieur Brief, je ne vous avais pas vu avec vos paquets… Euh… Oui, il me semble que c'est possible… Votre mère étant une de nos fidèles clientes. _

_- C'est gentil. Je ne manquerai pas de lui transmettre vos amitiés._

_Le propriétaire fit un signe à l'un des gardiens. Ce dernier relâcha Kat tandis que Trunks réglait la somme auprès du propriétaire. Kit emmena Kat un peu plus loin._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?_

_- Ca va c'est pas la mer à boire, y'a pas eu mort d'hommes non plus._

_- Mais tu es inconsciente ! Tu imagines si maman l'apprends ! _

_- A mon âge elle faisait bien pire crois-moi ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Maman n'est pas une sainte vierge comme toi, ou du moins pas seulement. Lorsque sa « mauvaise » personnalité pointe le bout de son nez, elle a battu les records de vols à main armés ! J'ai même su qu'elle était recherchée dans tout le pays ! _

_- Tu inventes n'importe quoi ! _

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander par toi-même ?_

_Trunks rejoignit les filles, chargé par les nombreux paquets._

_- Voilà, c'est réglé, est-ce que…_

_Mais Trunks n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Kit était déjà en train de partir, les larmes aux yeux…_

Kit arriva au commissariat, moins d'une heure après son départ du bureau. Elle longea les nombreux couloirs avant de trouver la salle ou sa mère l'attendait. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est que sa mère soit dans sa « bonne » période. Heureusement pour elle, c'était le cas. Elle retrouva donc la femme brune, assise dans une salle d'attente.

Lunch – la mère de Kit et Kat – était habillée d'une robe de vacances, avait une paire de lunettes de soleil sur les cheveux et lisait une revue trouvée là.

- Maman !

- Oh, ma chérie…

Lunch se leva et voulu étreindre sa fille dans ses bras. Bien que la jeune femme se laissa faire, elle ne put afficher un sourire gêné sur son visage. Lunch regarda plus en détail la jeune femme et sourit lorsqu'elle vit quelle belle jeune femme elle était devenue.

- Je suis si contente de te voir – malgré les circonstances bien sûr…

- Je vais donner le chèque à l'accueil, je reviens…

Mais sa mère l'arrêta par le bras, la suppliant du regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- On est obligé d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

- Si nous ne l'avons pas maintenant, quand l'aurons-nous ? Je suis restée des mois sans te voir… Ton père non plus n'a aucune nouvelles de toi.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai grandit, j'ai murit, j'ai mon travail et… J'en ai marre d'être les liens de ce semblant de famille !

- Tu es injuste avec moi… Je vous ai toujours aimé ta sœur et toi malgré les problèmes avec votre père.

- Mais est-ce que tu nous aimes à 100 % ou à moitié ? Est-ce que quand tu auras éternué tu seras du même avis ? Avec toi, on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir !

Kit s'éloigna aussitôt de sa mère pour rejoindre l'accueil du commissariat et remettre le chèque de caution…

_En décembre 782, a Noël…_

_Kit est en train de finaliser le repas de Noël avec sa mère brune, dans la cuisine. Mère et fille mettent tout leur amour dans la confection de ce repas. C'est aussi l'occasion pour elles de discuter…_

_- Ton père n'a pas changé depuis l'été dernier, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Toujours ce guerrier solitaire en effet, remarqua la jeune fille._

_- Il s'entraîne très durement tu sais pour garder sa force et l'accroître jour après jour._

_- Est-ce tellement nécessaire maman ? demanda posément la jeune fille. Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre – et je déteste la violence – alors de savoir qu'il puisse partir combattre à tout moment… _

_- Tu sais quand je l'ai connu, c'était l'un des hommes les plus forts au monde. _

_- Je sais, c'était lors du 22 ème championnat des arts martiaux… D'ailleurs, au début tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui…_

_- C'est venu assez vite lorsqu'il a rejoint notre groupe face a Piccolo… Mais ton père n'a jamais était démonstratif de ses sentiments._

_- Maman… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui me ronge depuis plusieurs jours… _

_- Je t'écoute ma chérie…_

_- Est-ce vrai que… Quand tu étais jeune, tu… Tu étais une braqueuse de banques ? _

_Lunch posa aussitôt ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle n'aimait guère aborder ce sujet là, surtout lorsqu'elle était dans sa personnalité brune. Mais elle se devait de répondre à sa fille._

_- Ma personnalité blonde à l'époque était loin d'être aussi… Sage que maintenant. En plus d'être une rebelle sauvage avec un très mauvais caractère, j'avais d'autres défauts… _

_- Comme être une délinquante manipulatrice qui vole autour d'elle ?_

_- Ne me juge pas sur des actes commis dans ma jeunesse. Comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis assagie au contact de ton père et nos amis…_

_- Mais Kat ne possède pas un bon côté comme toi. Et je ne possède pas de mauvais, comme toi non plus._

_- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ma chérie ?_

_- Parce que je ne peux pas mentir et garder ce secret pour moi… Kat fait exactement comme toi à ton âge. L'autre jour, au centre commercial, elle a volé pour 200 zénis de vêtements. Sans l'intervention de Trunks, elle serait peut-être en prison qui sait ! Et j'ai peur pour elle, peur que ce ne soit que le début de quelque chose de plus important…_

_Lunch regarda sa fille de plus en plus inquiète. Elle aussi avait peur. Mais ils devraient affronter cela comme une famille._

_- Ne t'en fais pas… Je m'occupe de ça. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler._

_Lunch embrassa sa fille sur le front et prit un des plats pour l'amener jusque dans la salle à manger, tandis que Kit restait là, les larmes coulant sur son visage._

Kit, Kat et leur mère Lunch arrivèrent jusqu'à la maison de cette dernière. Lunch déposa son sac et ses clés tandis que Kat alla droit dans le fauteuil pour s'asseoir devant la télévision, les pieds affalés sur la table basse. Kit regarda désespérément sa sœur, sachant qu'elle ne changerait probablement pas.

- Je vais nous préparer un bon goûter les filles… Pourquoi pas un gâteau ? C'est une bonne idée !

- Je ne vais pas rester maman. Il faut que je passe au bureau remercier Trunks d'avoir appelé le Juge.

- C'est ça, lança Kat ! Va donc remercier ton cher Trunks… Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il tombera dans tes bras ma pauvre fille. Je te rappelle qu'il est gay !

- Ravie de t'avoir aider Kat, à un de ces jours !

- Tu ne peux pas partir Kit, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on étaient pas réunies ensemble toutes les trois…

- Laisse là partir, c'est une fille trop bien pour nous… Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle de toute façon ! Elle pense encore que je vais la remercier de m'aider, mais que je le fasse ou non, elle continuera de m'aider…

Kit garda son sang froid et son sourire avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi nous ne sommes jamais réunies toutes les trois ?

Lunch ne répondit rien mais éternua alors, à cause d'une mouche qui volait juste à côté d'elle. Sa chevelure devint alors blonde.

- Voilà, tout est réunit pour que vous passiez une bonne soirée.

Kit quitta la maison de sa mère, laissant les deux blondes seules. La jeune fille essaye de regagner le plus tôt possible son bureau. Elle y arriva assez rapidement. Il était déjà plus de 18 heures. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Trunks, elle s'arrêta. Des bruits et des rires se firent entendre. Elle se rapprocha doucement et vit que la porte était entre ouverte. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit Trunks avec Goten. Les deux amoureux étaient en train de se courir l'un après l'autre et se trouvaient en caleçon.

- Rends moi ça ! lança Trunks. Il faut que je me rhabille avant que quelqu'un n'arrive !

- Mais tout le monde est rentré chez soi !

- Si tu me le rends pas maintenant, ce qui s'est passé sur ce bureau ne se reproduira pas !

Elle vit alors Goten s'arrêter et attendre timidement que Trunks ne le rattrape pour récupérer son pantalon. Au lieu de cela, Trunks l'embrassa passionnément en lui mordillant les lèvres. Kit jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de frapper à la porte…

_En mai 783…_

_Au lycée Orange High Star, Kit est avec Trunks dans l'herbe, comme dans leurs habitudes. L'un et l'autre sont en train de manger leurs sandwichs profitant pleinement de leurs pauses déjeuners…_

_- Goten et toi semblaient être en parfaite harmonie ces temps-ci… Je suis tellement contente pour vous. De plus, j'ai pu remarquer que tu n'avais approché aucune fille depuis plus d'un mois… On dirait que tu t'assagis…_

_- Il faut croire que je deviens un homme mature et posé. Tu dois être fier de moi ?_

_- Assez, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille. D'ailleurs si nous fêtions ça en sortant ensemble tous les deux ce week-end ?_

_- Je suis pris ce week-end… Mais le suivant si tu veux ?_

_- Alors, reprit-elle timidement, peut-être accepterais tu que cette sortie soit comme… un rendez-vous ?_

_Trunks arrêta aussitôt de manger. Il regarda la jeune fille qui était devenue rouge de honte. Visiblement, ce qu'elle lui proposait était sérieux. Elle semblait avoir un petit faible pour le jeune homme._

_- Ecoute Kit… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

_- Non pas la peine, l'arrêta la jeune fille. Toi et moi sommes de très bons amis, ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ça en… allant plus loin._

_- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Trunks. Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre depuis un mois…_

_Kit sembla surprise par cette révélation, elle n'avait pourtant rien remarqué de tout cela._

_- Je suis surprise… Je la connais ?_

_- Je… C'est assez bizarre en fait mais… C'est Goten… _

_- Oh… fit surprise la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. C'est génial ! Au moins ce n'est pas parce que tu me trouve moche ou ennuyante ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Viens que je te prenne dans mes bras !_

_Elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Une étreinte ou elle profita de lâcher quelques larmes discrètement, afin que Trunks ne sache rien de son mal-être…_

Kit était entré dans le bureau surprenant ses deux amis dans une situation des plus embarrassantes.

- Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste… Je venais juste te remercier pour ton aide.

- Oh… Je… De rien, ravit d'avoir aidé, répondit Trunks en remettant son pantalon tout comme Goten.

- Je vous ai déjà vu dans cet état, ce n'est pas grave !

- C'est vrai, répondit son patron. Et comment vont Kat et ta mère ?

- Bien, je suppose… Et toi Goten ? Comment tu vas ?

- Tu as en face de toi, répondit Trunks à sa place, un futur soldat ! Il vient d'être admis à l'armée !

- Félicitations… Par contre vous m'excuserez, je vais rentrer chez moi, cette journée m'a fatiguée…

- Bien sûr. A demain.

- Salut Kit ! A bientôt !

Kit fit un léger petit signe à ses amis et quitta les bureaux de la Capsule Corp. Elle regagna son appartement, sachant que demain serait un autre jour. Elle reprendrait son train-train quotidien au bureau. Et peut-être, oublierait-elle ses déboires amoureux, sa mère à double personnalité, sa sœur délinquante ou son père absent…

* * *


End file.
